Love Clears Misunderstandings
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Gena and Kristin overhear something and take it wrong, it's up to Rachel, Sasha, and the aliens to make it right. Done as a request for both guestsurprise and EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**guestsurprise and EmeraldMoonGreen requested this one. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy!**

 **Gena, Cassie, Vamps, and Shocks belong to guestsurprise and Kristin belongs to EmeraldMoonGreen. I only own Rachel and Sasha. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

 **A/N: A guest reviewer asked me in one of my other stories why I didn't want criticism in my stories since I always ask that no flames be left on my stories. Realizing how the statement "no flames please" can be confusing, I completely understand the confusion and so would like to explain: I accept constructive criticism like "Seems a little rushed, maybe slow down a bit," or "There's a few too many characters in the story and is a bit hard to follow." Those kind of reviews I welcome as they help me to become a better writer and I take no offense at those well-meant constructive criticism reviews.**

 **The reviews I refer to as flames and take offense at are ones like these examples: "Your stories are trash," or "You're a Mary Sue ***** (yes, I had a reviewer call me that awful word once). Those kind of reviews are not only hurtful, but extremely rude as well, and those are the ones I report to the site.**

 **Thank you all for reading and my sincerest thanks to that guest reviewer for helping me see how my statement "no flames please" could be a bit confusing. I appreciate it and appreciate being given the opportunity to explain it better. Thank you again.**

 **Okay, on with the story! :) This is the second story I've done that combines two requests into one. Hope I did good with it, as I had a lot of fun writing it. :)**

* * *

 **Love Clears Misunderstandings**

Gena was about to walk into the kitchen to help Rachel and Sasha with breakfast when she heard them talking. "Remember Gina? How mean she is, even after all these years?" asked Sasha.

"I remember," said Rachel. "Oh, can she give someone headaches. I don't know how she got through school with the way she acted."

"If she moves to the other side of the country, then good riddance to her."

"Agreed. It'll be no loss."

Gena was shocked. Why would Rachel and Sasha say that about her? Feeling upset that she was causing them trouble, she moved quietly away and decided to head upstairs to her room to mull over what she heard and decide what to do.

Meanwhile, Kristin was looking for the aliens and heard her name from a door that was partially open. She recognized it to be Frankenstrike. "I'm worried about Kristin," said the scientist alien. "She's always getting bothered by those bullies."

"Every day, her life is in danger," Snare-Oh said in agreement.

"And she can't fight back," said Whampire. "That worries me greatly."

"And she's been followed here more than once by those bullies," said Ghostfreak.

Kristin backed away, feeling tears come to her eyes. What they said was true, but Whampire's words and Ghostfreak's words cut deeply. She then realized that by running here to hide from the bullies, she was putting the aliens at risk of being discovered and the bullies blabbing it to the wrong people.

Heading back towards her room, she saw Gena in her room packing. "Hey, Gena," she said. "What's going on?"

"Oh, just going to take a private trip," said Gena quietly. She then noticed Kristin looked sad. "You okay?"

The brown-haired teen shook her head. "I heard some of the aliens talking about me," she said. "And they are afraid I'm bringing trouble when the bullies follow me up here."

Gena looked shocked and then sad. "I heard Rachel and Sasha talking about me like I was causing trouble," she said.

"What?" asked Kristin. "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know," said Gena. "Hey, do you want to come with me? I wouldn't mind."

Kristin nodded, and neither one saw Cassie back away and move to find her aunts and find out why her aunts would talk about her mother like that behind Gena's back.

Rachel and Sasha were in the living room crocheting colorful granny squares to make afghans while Shocks and Vamps were reading books. Cassie came in and stood in front of Rachel, who looked up from her work and saw Cassie looking upset. "You okay, Cassie?" she asked.

"Why were you saying bad things about my mom behind her back?" The thirteen year old asked.

Rachel and Sasha were taken aback, as were Shocks and Vamps. "What are you talking about?" asked Sasha.

"Mom's leaving on a trip and so is Kristin, Mom's reason being you both were talking about her like she was causing trouble and Kristin because she heard some of the others say she was causing trouble," said Cassie in a harsh tone.

"Hold up," Vamps said sternly. "Cassie, there is no need for you to be disrespectful to your aunts and falsely accuse them."

Cassie flinched a little from her uncle's stern reprimand, but looked at her aunts. "Why did you do it?" she asked, tears coming out of her eyes.

Rachel stood up, as did Sasha. "Cassie, your aunt Sasha and I would never say anything mean about Gena," she said. "Why does Gena think we did?"

Cassie was unable to stop her tears. "She heard you both," she said.

Suddenly, Rachel realized it. "Wait, your mom heard us talking this morning?" she asked.

Sasha then caught on. "Oh, no," she said. "Cassie, we weren't talking about your mom at all."

Rachel gently tilted Cassie's tearful face up to look at her. "Cassie, there was girl that your aunt Sasha and I once knew and her name is Gina, G-I-N-A. She was one of the meanest girls we had to deal with and we just saw in the newspaper this morning that she was caught trying to steal from one of the local stores," she said. "Gena must have heard part of the conversation and the girl's name. With the similarities, it's no wonder she thought we were talking about her."

Cassie now felt awful about accusing her aunts like that. "But, what about Kristin?" she asked suddenly.

Shocks came up. "We were discussing having Kristin learn self-defense," he said. "So she can defend herself if those bullies come back."

Now the teenager understood and looked ashamed of herself. "I'm…I'm sorry, Aunt Rachel," she said. "I'm sorry, Aunt Sasha."

Rachel hugged her niece. "It's okay, sweetie," she said.

Cassie shook her head. "No, it's not," she said. "I…I'm sorry for being disrespectful and for falsely accusing you two. It was uncalled for."

Seeing that Cassie was expecting to be punished for her actions, Sasha placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder and the sisters shared a look and nodded. "Cassie, you were feeling protective of your mom," said Sasha gently. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"But how about aiming that protectiveness towards our enemies instead of your family?" Rachel asked gently with a smile.

Cassie looked at both of them in surprise as she processed the words. Vamps and Shocks realized it too that the girls were forgiving their niece and nodded.

"I think that's a good idea," said Vamps.

Cassie looked at him sadly and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to show he forgave her too before he pulled her into a hug and began tickling her, making her giggle. Shocks, Rachel, and Sasha helped out and Cassie was a giggling mess when they finished tickling her a few minutes later.

"Now that that's cleared up, we better find Gena and Kristin before they head out," said Shocks.

"No argument here," said Rachel. "Shocks, round up the aliens you were talking to earlier and get to Kristin. Vamps, Sasha, and I will get to Gena."

Nodding, the Conductoid took off quickly and the Vladat quickly led the sisters in the search while Cassie went to find Four Arms.

* * *

Kristin was almost finished packing when she was suddenly tackled from behind. She yelped and turned to see Shocks had grabbed her and the five galactic monster aliens were right behind him.

"Kristin, why are you leaving?" asked Frankenstrike.

She looked upset. "You know why," she said, trying to get away from Shocks, but he didn't let go.

"Kristin, you misunderstood us," said Snare-Oh. "We were talking about you, yes, but it was because we're worried about you."

"We were talking about teaching you self-defense so you could defend yourself against any bullies that try to hurt you," said Whampire.

Kristin looked at them in surprise. "Why would you do that?" She asked. "I only cause trouble when I lead them here."

"Now that's not true," said Ghostfreak firmly.

"Dealing with bullies is a piece of cake compared to dealing with Vilgax or Dr. Animo," said Blitzwolfer.

"And you know we care too much about you to let you go, Kristy," said Shocks, using his affection nickname for her.

She looked at them all and looked away in shame before feeling plugged fingers on her neck and she squeaked. "Come on, guys," said the Conductoid. "I think our girl needs some TTLC."

Kristin remembered Cassie telling her what that stood for and she didn't have time to squirm as all six aliens began tickling her, making her fall to the floor to try and escape, but they had her trapped as they tickled her silly.

* * *

Gena was waiting for Kristin when Vamps, Rachel, and Sasha burst in, surprising her and Vamps caught her quickly. "Hold on, Gena," he said.

Rachel came forward. "Gena, Sasha and I weren't talking about you this morning," she said. "We were talking about another girl we knew some time back. Her name was Gina, G-I-N-A."

"She was arrested this morning for theft," said Sasha. "And we were talking about how we remembered how mean she was."

Knowing that Rachel and Sasha would never lie to her, Gena turned to them. "When I heard her name, I thought…,"

Rachel nodded. "We know," she said gently. "Gena, I'm so sorry about that."

"Me too," said Sasha.

"It's not your fault," said Gena. "But, how did you know I overheard you?"

Vamps chuckled. "Cassie came barging into the living room like a thunderclap and accused Rachel and Sasha after overhearing you and Kristin earlier," he said.

"Oh, dear," Gena said worriedly.

"Don't worry, everything got smoothed out," said Rachel.

Gena still looked a bit worried, which Vamps noticed and chuckled. "Rachel, Sasha. Would you two be my partners in crime to tickle her?"

The sisters laughed in amusement and nodded. Gena didn't have time to react as they tickled her like crazy, making her laugh and feel better as they tickled her tickle spots good.

After about half an hour, they stopped and brought Gena down to the living room. Kristin was there with Shocks and the Galactic Monsters. Four Arms then came in carrying Cassie, who was smiling and looking happier than she had earlier. "Everything cleared up?" Four Arms asked.

Gena smiled. "Yes," she said and Kristin nodded.

Rachel and Sasha went back to their crocheting, seeing Vamps and Shocks go back to reading while the others decided to watch a movie and politely asked the two aliens reading and the sisters if it was alright, to which the four nodded, not minding at all.

As the movie played and the ones watching it were engrossed in it, and the two aliens reading were engrossed in their books, Rachel and Sasha glanced up from their work and shared a smile before smiling at the scene before them, glad that love could clear up any misunderstanding and keep a family together through thick and thin.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
